Roofhowse and Skip
by pika418
Summary: These two might be polar opposites on the inside, but on the outside, they could be twins! When the adventurous young sailor and evil ghost meet, things are bound to get interesting! Warning: This version is being altered from the original story, there's some sad parts and mild suicide references, but that doesn't mean that it will lose it's goofy and fun essence.
1. Chapter 1

**A remake of a fan fic series I wrote with a friend of mine. I don't know if I'll ever get in contact with him again, but I told all of my friends involved that any characters made would live on somehow. This story line follows the TV specials that aired on Disney Channel. I may change the ending up a bit because I sort of had two ideas and I didn't know which one to use, and it all got confusing. So, I got the idea for this story from the fact that Roofhowse and Skip look really similar, and since Skip disappeared before Roofhowse showed up, I thought it might be interesting if they met. I can go on for hours, so i'm just gonna stop here and get to the story telling!**

Roofhowse and Skip

Chapter 1: Something's Missing

It was a bright and sunny morning on Club Penguin. Everyone on the island was filled with joy and light. All except Roofhowse. The lime colored penguin rolled out of bed and pulled the shades down on his windows. "I don't need a reminder about today. I know exactly what's coming, and I don't care." That morning was the start of the Puffle Party. Every breed of Puffle would return to the island and they would be put up for adoption. He still didn't care. There was only one Puffle that Roofhowse wanted, and he wasn't there. Back when Merry Walrus came, he befriended one of the six members of his sled team, Enrique. However, since Enrique was a trained Puffle and an important member of the team, he could never be adopted by a penguin. He wasn't meant to be a pet. Every year, Roofhowse locks himself in his igloo, filled with despair knowing that he and his best friend will never meet again. It was already bad enough that his sister got lost at sea. This penguin had never felt so alone in his life. He hoped that one of his friends would come and try to cheer him up, but no one came. Roofhowse felt as if the very center of his heart had vanished. There was nothing that snapped him out of his depression. Suddenly, someone knocked on his window. He opened the curtain to reveal Lorna. She waved happily, while Roofhowse debated whether or not to let her in. After about a minute, he decided it wasn't healthy to spend this much time alone in the darkness. He unlocked the door, and Lorna ran in. "Hi Roofhowse! I have big news! You have to come to the Puffle Park with us!" Just hearing the words made him want to throw a bunch of blankets over himself and hope to suffocate. "Lorna, I know you mean well, but you know how I feel about this day. It's best if you just leave me here alone." She grabbed his flipper. "What I'm about to show you will completely change your mind!" Lorna dragged Roofhowse to the park. "Just so you know, waffles aren't going to make me happy." She stopped for a second and absorbed her friend's comment, almost insulted by it. Then, she moved on. "It's much better than waffles! If that's even possible! Look up ahead!" Roofhowse squinted his eyes and saw something in the distance, and he was almost in shock.

Something large, blue, and shiny was in the center of the park. He walked closer to it, and the image became clearer. It was a sleigh, and Merry Walrus was sitting in it, and in the harness was six Blue Crystal Puffles! Roofhowse started to run for the park, burning off the built up energy and excitement. "Enrique! It's me! Roofhowse!" The Puffle heard his voice and went crazy. Enrique shook himself free of the harness and flew into Roofhowse's arms. The two seemed to be floating in the clouds, and they couldn't hear any of the loud noises around them. It turns out that Enrique felt the same way ever since he and his friend were separated. He lost his will to continue pulling the sleigh, all he wanted was to be with his best friend again. Lorna and Merry Walrus exchanged concerned glances at the two. They were so quiet, it almost seemed unnatural. Neither of them wanted to say anything though, they didn't want to interrupt them. Lorna looked at the empty harness where Enrique used to be. "You're letting him stay?" Merry Walrus nodded. "That's the reason I came. Enrique is retiring early, and I have plenty of Blue Crystal Puffles to fill his position. I knew Roofhowse would want to see him again, so I just came to drop him off." Roofhowse thanked Merry Walrus, and he took a seat on a bench next to an Arctic White penguin. Her hair was long and curly, and it was jet black at the top of her head. The color faded in a waterfall effect and eventually turned to a hot pink color. She was wearing a gray shirt with a dark purple hood, and blue jeans. She stared longingly at a book with some really old pictures in it, they were all brown and grainy. She closed her eyes and a teardrop fell on a photo of a penguin that looked a bit like her, only her hair was in a huge bun and all black, and she was wearing a poofy ballgown. Roofhowse thought that she was possibly mourning the loss of a relative, so he decided to comfort her. "It's alright." He whispered calmly. The girl continued to cry. "You don't understand. Almost no one does." She looked up and faced him, then her mood suddenly changed. The girl gave him a long look, then changed the subject instantly. "So, do you believe in...ghosts?"


	2. Chapter 2

Roofhowse and Skip

Chapter 2: The Forgotten Cave

The penguin observed Roofhowse, waiting for his answer. "Um, yeah, I do believe in ghosts! My friend is actually a ghost!" A smirk came across the odd girl's face, and Enrique sensed something off about her. He growled at her and bit her foot, but she didn't seem to care. Roofhowse scolded Enrique, confused by the Puffle's behavior. Was it jealousy? Obsessiveness? Hatred towards new people? "I'm sorry! He usually doesn't act up!" The penguin extended her flipper. "I'm Twilight." Roofhowse shook her flipper. "Roofhowse." Twilight then changed the subject back to ghosts. "So, if you have a ghost friend, then surely you must know about the Forgotten Cave! It's where all the spirits on the island hang out! I'm really into creepy stuff, so I go there all the time!" Roofhowse shook his head. "Sorry, Polter Gus hasn't told me anything about a cave." Hearing the name Polter Gus made Twilight jump slightly. _His friend is Gus? Haven't heard that name in a while! Oh, this is too perfect!_ She took his flipper again. "I think Gus has been holding out on you! Get ready, Roofhowse, because you're about to go to the greatest party of your life!" She pulled him along to the Mine, running really fast. Roofhowse was exhausted, this was the second time today a girl pulled him across the Plaza today! Enrique chased after them by flying, but he tried to stay hidden. Something about Twilight was very wrong, and he had to stop her before she did anything bad to Roofhowse!

"We're here! I hope you're a good cart surfer, because we're taking the extreme track!" Roofhowse had never heard of the extreme track. "Where is it? I only see one track, and it leads into the Mine!" Twilight pulled down on one of the torches, and a second track was revealed. It looked very old and worn out. The car was covered in rust, and the wheels were loose. The track itself had broken pieces, and the deeper you looked into the tunnel, the darker it seemed to get. Roofhowse backed away slowly. Twilight was standing right behind him, and he screamed. "Don't chicken out on me, Roof! How about this, I'll steer, you just sit tight!" Roofhowse climbed into the cart carefully, worried if he touched the wrong part of it, it would disintegrate. Enrique tried to follow him into the cart, but Twilight blocked him, and her eyes glowed green with anger. The Puffle shuddered, too scared to run away. "Enrique! Come on, buddy!" Twilight realized that Roofhowse wouldn't go with her without his Puffle, so she let him in. _Whatever. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. All that matters is that everything will soon be back to normal!_ Twilight climbed into the cart, and pushed forward. Steering it through the twists and turns, jumping over large rock piles and conquering the upside down tracks, she got them to the deepest underground point on the island: the Forgotten Cave. Roofhowse stumbled out of the cart. "I think I'm gonna puke!" Twilight started to walk further into the cave. "Get that over with now, I have a surprise for you, wait here. After Roofhowse and Enrique got over their nausea, Twilight returned with another penguin. He sort of looked like Roofhowse, only he had red hair that was a bit straighter, and he was wearing a dark red bellhop uniform. "Good work, Twilight. You've finally found him."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nick Message Boards are officially dead forever. I tried my hardest to stop it, I mean, I even made my own version of the website that no one would let me advertise! It was great while it lasted, but now my friends are gone. Hopefully, the friend I wrote this story with originally saw my final post for him, requesting a Club Penguin meetup, but I don't know if he saw it. I was logged in on the server I chose for the meetup for the past couple days, waiting in the Town, but he never came. I'm just lucky I found this site, otherwise I'd probably be broken down on the floor sobbing hysterically now that 99% of my social life is over. But I'm going to stay strong. I haven't lost everything I care about, just a bunch of great people who changed my point of view on life for the most part.**

Roofhowse and Skip

Chapter 3: Betrayal!

Roofhowse was confused at first. Where were the ghosts? A cage trap fell from the cave ceiling on top of him and Enrique. "What's happening?" Twilight walked to the cage. "Oh Roofhowse, how could you not see this was a trap from the start? You see, I am a ghost, well, part ghost anyway. And so is Skip. Skip and I have lived underground for a very long time, hundreds of years to be exact. We've been waiting to find you, because you are the only being who can break this curse!" Skip took over for Twilight's monologue. "We have went through centuries of suffering for too long! Do you know what it's like to be bound to the same age for all eternity? To no longer be able to eat? To have no way making any friends because they're all too afraid of you?" Roofhowse felt bad for the two. "That does sound terrible, I'll be willing to help you, if you let me out of this cage first." Skip refused. "How can we know you're telling the truth? Besides, I'll let you go, after I do this!" He blasted Roofhowse, knocking him unconscious, then he switched their clothing. Even Twilight, who had lived in this cave with Skip for so long, had no idea what he was doing.

Twilight walked over to him. "So, is the curse gone? Are we still ghosts? And why are you wearing Roofhowse's clothes?" Skip turned around. "Oh, sweet, innocent, clueless Twilight. I was never going to break the curse. In fact, I see it more as a gift. A gift that I will use to haunt this island and make everyone my slaves! And you, ha, you'll be the first!" He blasted her, and she floated in midair, turning into her ghostly form. "I don't understand, Skip! Why? Why would you do this to me? I...I thought you loved me!" Skip paced around her and laughed. "You were even easier to trick than that fool, Gariwald! You get someone to think you care about them for long enough, they'll believe anything you tell them!" Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. "All this time, you used me! And I'm not gonna stand for it!" She tried to use her ghost powers to attack Skip, but nothing happened. "That's another thing. Not only are you permanently in that form, but I bound you to this cave. You can't leave, you can't use your powers, and you can't even save this loser over here! He and his Puffle friend will die eventually down here, because I'm going to pose as Roofhows so his friends don't come looking for him! So no worries! You won't be totally alone! See ya!" He walked out the cave. Twilight floated after him. She wanted to keep him in the cave so she could trick him into transforming so she could punch him to un-death. That could never happen though. He left the cave, and Twilight couldn't leave. A barrier blocked her exit. "You monster, I'll get out of here someday, and boy, you're gonna get payback for all those years I wasted with you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Roofhowse and Skip  
Chapter 4: Up to His Old Tricks

Blizzard, Jangrah, Sydmull, and Lorna were hanging out together at the Coffee Shop. They invited Roofhowse to come, but they never heard back from him. Lorna assumed he was too busy with Enrique. _It's so great those two are finally back together. I wonder what they're doing right now, anyway?_

Roofhowse woke up in the cage. "That was a strange dream! Oh, wait, it wasn't a dream." He looked around the cave, Skip was gone, but Enrique was still in the cage with him. He grabbed the bars and tried to break out, but it was too strong and heavy. Twilight was floating in a corner. "Don't bother. That cage can't be destroyed by a penguin, only ghosts can break it open. I'd help you, but Skip took my powers." Roofhowse wanted to believe her, but he couldn't anymore. "I know you still have your powers. You're just saying that so I feel bad for you." She stared at the floor. "I know I'm guilty. I should've known what Skip was really doing, I should have never helped him. I deserve what I've gotten, but you don't. You see, I'm trapped in this cave forever, there's no escape for me. And since I can't leave, there's no way of getting my powers back, or at least getting you supplies so you and your Puffle can survive down here. It's the end of the line. You'll eventually escape after you die, but I won't ever get out. It may be the only way for you to be free, but I can't stand to see that happen." Roofhowse fought the urge to feel her pain. She lied to him once, and that got him here. How could he trust her again? He was sure that Twilight was still working with Skip, and she would simply wait until the end of his life and just leave without anything stopping her. He continued to try and break out. She looked away. "No, don't torture yourself! Please! You have to listen to me! Maybe we'll understand each other better if I explain my position, there's no harm in listening to my story. We're both out of luck."

The four friends were chatting when Skip walked in. "Roofhowse!" They all announced simultaneously. He took a seat next to Blizzard. Jangrah pointed to his red hair. "So THAT'S what took you so long! Unscheduled hair appointment? Hmm, I'll have to write this down." Skip laughed. "Sorry, it's just, this was the only time I could squeeze it in!" Sydmull tilted his head. "And you got a vocal chord surgery too?" Skip realized he didn't sound enough like Roofhowse. "Uh, cold? Puberty? I don't know!" They all laughed. He left the group to buy a coffee. Skip sat down and drank all of the coffee in one really fast gulp. They all stared at him, confused. "Well, I could go for another one of those!" He got up and bought another. Blizzard was really freaked out. When Skip sat down again, he decided to get some answers. "So, uh, Fumbles, something's different about you today. Is everything ok?" Skip didn't pay attention, he just drank his coffee, trying to make it look normal, as if he was actually drinking it. Blizzard waved his flipper in front of him. "Earth to Fumbles!" Skip blinked. "I'm Roofhowse!" Blizzard didn't understand why he was acting so weird. "Ok, I won't call you that anymore. I get it." _New hair, new voice, new coffee drinking skills, AND a new personality? How could Roofhowse change so much in one afternoon?_ Jangrah pulled her clipboard out. "Oh! We're almost late for the Cove! Let's get going!" They ran out, fearing Jangrah's wrath if any of them were late. Skip continued to drink his coffee. Jangrah went back in for him. "Come on, Roofhowse! THE CLIPBOARD DOESN'T WAIT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter and the next few chapters that follow, when it goes to Twilight's point of view, it takes place in the past. I just wanted to explain the backstory without having too much dialog. What you read in these chapters are the exact words that she speaks to Roofhowse, it's just not in the form of dialog.**

Roofhowse and Skip

Chapter 5: Fitting In and Standing Out

Skip's plan was in full effect. The penguins all thought he was the real Roofhowse! The only one he had to watch out for was Blizzard. Knowing Roofhowse pretty well, he started to see through Skip's charade pretty quickly, but he wasn't sure if his friend was just going through a phase, or if he truly was an impostor. Following Jangrah's clipboard list was tiring, even for the half-ghost. "Ok, next up, surfing at the Cove!" They all headed to the Cove and grabbed their boards. Once they changed into swimwear, the four friends and undercover villain hit the water. Skip surfed in a very relaxed fashion. Too relaxed. The board wiped out from under him, but he was still floating next to the wave! He dove into the water and swam after the board, hoping no one saw what happened. As he climbed back onto his board, trying his best to look natural, he saw something in the water. A huge fin, charging closer and closer. Sure enough, the Megaladon burst out of the wave. Skip remembered the story of the Megaladon from his childhood. Gariwald told it to him only once, but he never forgot it, his fear of sharks lived on for the hundreds of years he existed. _"And then, Garugg did what no other caveguin was ever brave enough to do. He walked out onto the ice, waiting for the shark to come. The others hid, not wanting to have to watch the horror that was about to happen. When the caveguins returned, Garugg was gone, and so was the Megaladon."_ Skip panicked and tried to swim away. He ran across the snow screaming. Jangrah was confused by his outburst. "What's wrong, Roofhowse? It's just Megaladon! He's harmless, remember? Besides, you're a sailor! I'm sure you've seen creatures far scarier at sea!" Skip nodded, remembering his position. Roofhowse isn't afraid of sharks, and if he has to be a believable Roofhowse, he has to conquer his fear. He slowly walked into the water and placed a flipper on the shark. _Nice sharky. Nice sharky. Even though I'm immortal and can't be killed, you still terrify me!_

Twilight's POV

You see me here today as a pathetic misguided spirit, but before this, I was normal. I had a great family and friends on a distant island. One day, when I was 4 years old, that all changed. There was a fire, and the entire island melted, but I was rescued by a scientist named Gariwald. He took me to Club Penguin, where I met his adoptive son, Skip. We were always great friends. In fact, we even fell in love when we got older. That picture you saw wasn't of my great grandma, that was me. Skip escorted me to the Music Ball of 1912. Yes, that was what the Music Jam was called back in the day! Anyway, he was such a nice guy, pure innocence if you'd believe it. But one day, something happened. Gariwald was researching the mysterious holes in the island. Skip, being the curious boy that he is, joined in his studies. I noticed that an obsession with ghosts formed between the two, and I had no idea why. My question was answered when I discovered that these strange holes were actually portals to other dimensions, one of which being the Candy Ghost Dimension. However, this portal was sealed, and only an ancient chant could get it to reopen. Gariwald tried to stop Skip, claiming that it was too dangerous to try, but something sparked in him, as if he had to open this portal. So Skip worked nonstop from that moment on, her searched through every book he could find, he needed to find the chant. Trying to distract him from his hunger to contact the Candy Ghosts, Gariwald built a machine that could turn penguins into ghosts temporarily. While impressed by it, this wasn't enough to please Skip. I didn't want to get involved, I thought they both went crazy, and I didn't want to help with either of their potentially dangerous ideas. The day Skip finally found the chant, he took me to the sealed portal while Gariwald was away. "Skip, I want nothing to do with this! I've made myself perfectly clear! I think you're being reckless! You don't need to prove yourself to anyone, we already know you're smart! This portal was obviously sealed for a reason!" Skip turned his back on me. "Twilight, I have to do this, this will revolutionize science! With Gairwald's contraption and these Candy Ghosts, the impossible will become possible! This means everything to me, these ghosts are extremely powerful. Twilight, they could bring your family back! Wouldn't you want that?" When Skip said that, I suddenly started having my doubts about myself. So, I let him do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Roofhowse and Skip  
Chapter 6: Cursed for Eternity

Twilight's POV

At that moment, there was no turning back. The ghosts were free, and nothing could stop them now. Skip was amazed by what he did, so impressed and full of himself that he didn't think to run. Before I could do anything to save the both of us, Redrum transformed us both into ghostly versions of ourselves. However, he only half finished. Gariwald saw what happened, and sent him, Yella, Greepy, and Blooky back into the portal. He didn't know how to reseal the portal, so instead he took a petrified pumpkin and zapped it with his growth ray, then covered the hole. Gariwald didn't notice that Polter Gus got away. I never got the chance to tell him. Redrum may have been trapped, but his affect on us didn't go away like it's supposed to. Instead, with every few seconds, we transformed back and forth between penguins and ghosts, unable to control our forms. Gariwald realized that his invention could be the only way to get us back to normal, so we returned to his lab. I was about to enter the machine, but I tripped and accidentally pushed Gariwald in, and he became a ghost too. Skip flipped the switch back and forth, shocked by what was happening and trying to fix it. Sparks flew off of the control panel, and it broke down. Gariwald emerged, a full-on ghost now, never able to return to his original form. Skip was so ashamed that he did this, that he ran deep into the forest on that dark night. I chased after him, and stumbled into the Forgotten Cave. There we reunited. That was when the lies started, or possibly sooner. Maybe he planned out the entire thing and staged it all. "Twilight, we can never go back there. Those evil spirits did more to us than change our outer appearances, but they cursed our lives! Think about it, we both killed Gariwald in a sense without meaning to, both of us contributed only seconds apart. Those accidents were too close together and too tragic to be a coincidence. We have to stay here, as far away from the others as possible. Our transformations are uncontrollable at this point, and I don't want to hurt anyone else." I cried as I remembered the life I used to live, then I hugged Skip. "We have to fix this. As much as I love you, I can't live in fear and sorrow like this. You read all the books, you must know how to reverse this! Maybe the little purple ghost who got away, we could convince him to help us." Skip shook his head. "No, he can't undo it, only Redrum can. Unless, no, you wouldn't agree to that." I was desperate for a solution. "What is it? I'll do anything to have my life back!" Skip inhaled and exhaled heavily, then spoke. "We must sacrifice a penguin with similar characteristics to me to carry on my fate. We'll only need one to save both of us, and I don't want to kill a pretty girl." I was shocked at his words, but selfish and evil thoughts passed through my head. _It's only one penguin, and two innocent lives will be saved out of that. I know it's wrong, but it's my only hope._ I nodded, but I wasn't happy about it. "Fine. We'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm FINALLY back to this! You have no idea how much I've anticipated coming back to writing this story, I love it so much, and I barely even got into it! Over time, I've improved as an author, so the quality of this story will improve. The last time I updated this, I still had Nick Message Board writing style in mind. So, from where we last left off, Twilight finished telling Roofhowse her story. Ah yes, I remember this part, let's get to it!**

Roofhowse and Skip

Chapter 7: Missing

After a day of fun at the Cove, the group split up, much to Skip's relief. However, the ghostly penguin made one mistake: he never went "home" to Roofhowse's igloo. Lorna and Sydmull showed up at his igloo the next day, looking for their friend. "Hi Roofhowse, want to hang out today?" Lorna asked after knocking. She kept knocking, despite the fact there was obviously no one home. "Uh, I don't think he's here." Sydmull stated, calling Roofhowse. Inside the igloo, a phone was going off. "He left his phone behind. Come on, Lorna. Let's go find Blizzard and Jangrah." The two penguins waddled off, confused and filled with concern. Meanwhile, Jangrah headed over to the Beach. She sat down on her beach chair and pulled out her clipboard and pen. From there, she started to plan her week. All was calm and peaceful, at least until a football flew past her head, causing her to mess up her to-do list. "Sorry Jangrah." A voice said from behind her. She turned around, and sure enough, it was Blizzard. "Blizzard, you made me ruin my checklist! Now I have to start all over!" Jangrah angrily flipped to a blank page and started to rewrite. Blizzard sat next to her. "So...still into the whole clipboard thing, huh?" She ignored him, pressing down harder on her paper. "I don't get it." She said to herself. "Last week, Roofhowse said he'd meet me here at the Beach at 9:00 A.M. Penguin Standard Time, but he's two minutes and forty seconds late! I hope he has a good explanation for this!" Blizzard backed away slowly, grabbing his football. It was then when Lorna and Sydmull arrived. "Guys, Roofhowse is missing! No one has seen him anywhere!" Lorna told them. Jangrah gasped, looking up from her checklist. "Oh no, what are we gonna do?" It was then when several EPF agents arrived.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Twilight sat down on the floor, finished telling her story and lost in her memories. Roofhowse started thinking. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Twilight, I think I know how you can get out of here." She sighed. "There is no way out. The only exit is blocked by a barrier that keeps me from leaving." Roofhowse nodded. "Yeah, but you're a ghost, you can phase through almost anything. If you go underground, eventually you'll be deeper than the barrier. Then you can rise up on the other side, and you'll be free!" Twilight stood up. "Not a bad idea. I'll come back for you, I promise." The ghost did a back-flip in the air and flew underground.

"When was the last time you saw your friend?" Jet Pack Guy asked. "Yesterday. He was acting a little strange, and now we can't find him anywhere, no one's seen him." Sydmull answered. Polter Gus flew over to the group, exhausted. "Finally, I found you guys! I have something really important to tell you!" Skip finally showed up. "Roofhowse! Are you alright?" Jangrah asked. "I'm fine." He said. "Then what were you thinking!? We were all worried something happened to you! How dare you defy the clipboard!?" Skip backed away slowly, turning his attention to Gus. He telepathically communicated with the candy ghost. _Listen here. I know you know who I am, but you'd better not tell anyone, or I'll send you right back to the ghost dimension. Got it?_ Before he could answer, Twilight surfaced. "Well, look who we have here?" She felt her powers starting to return. Once she had enough to create a ball of energy, she thrust it at Skip. He fell on his back, in pain. He started to get up, still trying to use his fake identity as an advantage. "Guys, help me!" Twilight shook her head. "Don't listen to him! He's not who you think he is!" Lorna helped Skip up. "Come on, let's get you home." The penguins and agents all took him back to Roofhowse's igloo. "No!" Twilight shouted. "I have to go save them." Gus flew to her side. "I can help. Whoa, Twilight, I can't believe it's really you." She smiled. "I used to think of my ghost half as a huge inconvenience. But now I see what I was truly born to do. Follow me, we have to save Roofhowse and Enrique first." The two ghosts flew back underground and into the cave. Twilight and Gus blasted the cage open, and the penguin and Puffle were free. "Told you I'd come back for you. Now let's go, your friends are in trouble." Roofhowse and Enrique left the mine while Twilight and Gus met them outside after going under again. Together, they raced to Roofhowse's igloo.


	8. Sorry guys

**Ok, you probably saw this coming a mile away, but I'm gonna have to cancel this story too. Believe me, I hate doing this, but this story receives little to no traffic, and I have a serious case of writer's block. I don't even remember where I'm going with this, and my last chapter update wasn't that long ago. So, I apologize to those who were reading this, if you even still are since this story's so old. Maybe I'll come back, I never delete anything, but I just don't really see a point in continuing since I'm out of ideas. Anyway, I'll see you around, you never know, with the new game coming out for mobile I might write something new. It sucks that you have to pay for a separate membership for CPI, though. I'm already a Club Penguin member, so it's really irritating that if I want to have the full game experience I also have to pay for that. As cool as it looks, I hope it doesn't replace the computer game. I'm really not a fan of mobile games, there are some I play when I'm bored, but I almost never go on the Club Penguin app since it's so glitchy and has less features than the original. Although with the lack of effort in recent parties, I fear this may be the truth. The last Halloween Party was so bland in comparison to the past. And to think, it was only two years ago when we had the party where Skip was introduced. I heard a rumor he was supposed to show up again, but he never did. And the Music Jam, while it's cool that they brought a bunch of old rooms back, there's not much to do. It was fun the first week and a half, then I got bored with it. I want a new, original party where the whole island's decorated, and there's some cool mini games, tasks, and other things. No more takeovers, no more laziness, I wanna see something new and cool. Mostly I want an actually good EPF operation. The last two were pathetic. I'll admit Operation Crustacean was ok, not good, but I kinda liked the mazes. Don't even get me started on Operation Tri-umph. I actually felt bad for Herbert because his plan to take over the island failed so miserably. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. So, bye guys!**


End file.
